A Danteal love story (A new beginning)
by Yaoicoupleluver
Summary: Daniel is in the depths of Depression, that all is about to change.


In a big bright neon city lives a hedgehog names Daniel, he is 15, he is brown with blue eyes, he wears a red T shirt, green joggers and black trainers. He has only recently found out he is gay. He is finding it hard to adjust to what he has found, he doesn't mind being gay but feels that he is the only gay in the world. He feels he will never find a guy to love and who loves him back. Because of this he has grown more and more apart from his family, they in fact don't even know yet, which is another big pressure on him, he wants to tell someone but he doesn't think anyone will accept, so because of this he hardly talks to anyone and keeps to his own mind and stays on the computer most of his free time. His mother is really worried about him but, she has no idea how he really is feeling, this upsets him as he thought his mother would notice something was up, but no. He doesn't talk to his dad much either or at all, he is failing in school and this is annoying him, he just wants someone to help him, make him feel that he can show all his love to and make them happy for ever. That's all he ever wants.

"Sweetie can you come downstairs please?" "Coming Mum." Daniel heads downstairs. "Sweetie I'm really worried about you, ever since high school you have been depressed, don't you like your school?" "Well, no, not really Mum, I have no friends, and I really gotta tell you something." "OK, Well I got a surprise for you, but tell me what's on your mind first." "Well Mum, you have probably wondered why I haven't got a girlfriend right?" "Yes I do wonder, you are a very handsome young man. Why is that?" "Awwr thanks Mum, but the fact is, I'm not the boy you think I am. I don't love girls, I love boys, I'm GAY, I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner, this is also another reason why I have felt so depressed, I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me." Daniel for the first time in his life begins to tear up. His mum, Henrietta rushes over to him and hugs him. "It's OK, Sweetie, I will still love you, thank you for telling me, and don't worry I still and will always love you, you are my handsome son after all. Don't worry, and I'm really sorry you have not been able to tell me. I'm sorry"

"Now the surprise for you is, your moving schools! And guess what? It's a gay friendly school you are sure to find a lover there sweetie" Daniel stood frozen, solid, he then thought for a moment. "Thanks Mum this is brilliant now I can at least make a few friends and maybe even get a boyfriend too." "Yeah Sweetie, I want you to be happy that's all I want."

On the other side of town...

In the outskirts of the city sits an old farm in the country side, It's named Oak Wood farm. There lives a hedgehog named Teal, he's 15 and he is blue in a aqua like color, he wears a green top, white joggers and dark blue trainers. He is gay and he has told his whole family, they are fine with him, and just wants him to be happy, he is moving schools too and is going to the same school as Daniel. He doesn't have such a hard time as Daniel, but he has had his fair share, he's been cheated on and been used by a few so as he thought boyfriends. This upsets him as he is beginning to lose hope and thinks he will never find the perfect guy. He like Daniel spends all his time online and his mother gets worried but she knows the reason so she just leaves him alone.

Daniel's POV...

"Sweetie, your going to miss the bus." "Oh, Shoot, thanks Mum, bye." "Bye Sweetie Good luck." The bus arrives and Daniel is ready just in time, he waits for the doors to open. The doors to the bus open, and Daniel steps in, only to be greeted by the bus driver. "Hey there champ, welcome 1st day I see, well you can sit anywhere you like." "Thanks, I'll sit at the front." "OK, Champ." Daniel begins to think. "Woah, this school is really nice already, being greeted by the bus driver, what next?" Daniel gets interrupted by a voice. "Hey there, mind if I sit next to you?" "Not at all, my names Daniel what's yours?" "My names Tony, Tony the fox."

Tony's a sandy color fox, with orange eyes. He wears a white T shirt, blue jeans and blue and red striped laced trainers. He's 15 just like Daniel, he is also gay, but no one knows it yet, he just tries to push that back, and not let it interfere with his life.

"So Tony? Are you new here or are you from last year?" "Yeah I'm from last year, I'm guessing your new?" "Yeah I am, I moved from Sycamore high to this school." "I wouldn't blame ya, I have heard that school's rough, I'm glad you got moved." "Thanks, maybe you could show me around?" "Sure, I will, It's nice to see someone at least appreciates my presence." Tony sigh's and Daniel comforts him. "Awwr, I'm sorry to hear that, shame you look like you'd be popular, but I suppose not. Doesn't matter. I'm nice to everyone as long as they are nice to me." Daniel winks at Tony. "Thanks, yeah I'm not popular, I only have got one friend Miles Prower but we don't see each other alot since he's really brainy, and is in the high sets." "Oh, don't worry, I'll be your friend and I'm not that bright either, maybe we'll be in the same classes together." "Yeah I hope so, no one has ever been so nice to me, thanks." "No problem bud, I think were going to get along really well." "I hope so." Tony reaches into his coat pocket and puts his headphones in, Daniel stares out the window. The bus speeds along the road passing all the buildings, till eventually they arrive at the quieter part of the city.

The bus doors swing open. "Here we are 1st day at Metropolis high, I hope you all have a goo day. To all the new pupils who started just follow everyone else to the Assembly hall." Everyone hops of the bus, Daniel and Tony walk to the assembly hall. The school is very big and on one side is the country side and the other the busy streets of Metropolis. It is very new and mostly made of brick, the rest is made out of stone, the walls are painted a glossy blue color and the school LOGO is on the main wall, the one you see when you walk in.

"Here we are the assembly hall, you can sit anywhere you like, well I best go find an empty seat to sit on." Daniel stops Tony. "Don't be silly you can sit by me buddy." "Really? No one has been so nice to me, thanks." "It's fine, let's go sit at the front." "OK, Right behind you." Daniel finds an open seat and pats the one next to him, motioning him over. Tony see's and sits next to him. The bell then rings and everyone settles down. The head walks in and all you can hear is the sound of her heels hitting the floor as she walks. "Good morning Pupils, welcome back to Metropolis high, we have a few new pupils that have joined our school, Daniel, Rebecca and Teal. Now could you all come up to the front." All the new students went to the front. Daniel walked up to the headteacher, while another boy Teal dosn't notice where he is going and accidently bumps into Daniel. "Oww watch where your going." Teal puts his head down. "Sssorry Sir, I didn't mean to sorry I have had alot on my mind." "No need to call me Sir I'm Daniel, well let's get up to the front." "Yeah, right behind you." In Daniel's thoughts. "He's so nice, he's so hot, oh my, falling for a boy already. But it feels so gooooood..." In Teal's thoughts. "He's so nice, I think I'm falling for him, I hope he's falling for me." Rebecca says very sarcastically. "Don't worry we have got all day, so don't hurry up."

Daniel and Teal notice the sarcasm and hurry up. "Welcome new pupils, today we will all partner you up with a buddy to show you around school. Now could, Tony please go with Daniel please, could Shane please go with Teal and Stephanie with Rebecca. Could please those pupils who I called out, come to the front?" All the students she called out came to the front ad stood by their new partner. "Now pupils, your timetables are done, I will call you row by row. Row one please." Everyone from row one went up and collected their timetables. "Row 2 please" Everyone from row 2 went up to collect their timetables. "Row 3 please." Everyone from row 3 went up to collect their timetables. "Row 4 please." Everyone from row 4 went up to collect their timetables. "Row 5 please." In these rows was Stephanie and Shane, they headed up to collect their timetables. "And the last row please" Everyone from the last row go's up, in this row is Teal, Tony Rebecca and Daniel. Daniel collected his timetable first followed by Teal, and Tony. "Alright, now pupils, that's pretty much it, oh one last thing, were expected a Tornado today, if that does happen, don't panic and we will all lead you through the safety procedures. That is all, you are dismissed."

Rebecca's POV

All the students leave the assembly hall. "Since I'm your budy for today, I have to show you around, oh great." Stephanie pouts and looks at Rebecca in disgust. "What have I done to you?" "What have you done? You have been seen in the presence of me, that's what you have done, just because I'm your budy, it doesn't mean, were friends." Stephanie says sarcastically. "I know that, does it matter though, I'm not that bad." "Your not bad, your just not good." "Thanks." Rebecca says sarcastically. "Well hurry hurry, I'm not waiting for a slow coach, so either you want my help or not." "I do, I'm comming." Rebecca speeds up and catches up to Stephanie.

Daniel's POV

"That Tornado they said that could come, I hope doesn't happen." Daniel shakes a bit of the thought. "Don't worry Daniel, were be fine, I'll be here for you, if you need a shoulder to cry on." "Thanks." Daniel, begins to think, "Is he gay?" Daniel shakes his head of the thought and continues. "So where do we go for Maths?" "We go through the door on the left and up the stairs we will then reach the Maths department." "OK, Thanks, I'll follow you then." Tony go's upstairs and Daniel follows, he then shows him the classroom. "Well this is the classroom, I gotta head over to Art, later!" Tony go's downstairs and exits, Daniel see's him walking to Art, and go's into the class room.

The class room is just the size of an average size bedroom. (As their are only a few students in this class, as it is the top set, and not many get in. Amazingly Daniel got in, he must be alot better at Maths then he thought, maybe it was just mind over matter.) As you walk in you have the teachers desk to the left at the front then to your right all the tables for the students. The tables are made of pinewood and have just been polished so they look lovely.

"Goodmorning Students, I am your teacher today, Miss Maxwell." Miss Maxwell is a purple fox, she is in her 50's so she is quite old. She is quite tall and wears those glasses that make them look older then you could of thought, she really does not help herself look younger, she has a grey skirt to knee length and she is wearing high heels and a pink piney. "Now could you all be seated, thank you." Miss Maxwell hands out the brand new Math books to everyone, and a text book as well, one between two. Everyone sits down, Daniel sits near the front and the person next to him is a grey Hedgehog. The grey Hedgehog looks up. "Hi there, I'll be sitting here if you don't mind." "Yeah that's fine, what is your name may I ask?" "Oh... well, I'm Henry." "OK, That's a nice name I'm Daniel." Henry and Daniel shake hands.

"Today we will be learning about angles, now can anyone remember our main angles?" A few students put up their hands. "Ahh yes, you Henrietta please." "Yes Miss, well, you have the right angle, an obtuse angle an acute and a straight angle, a reflex and a full angle." "Yes Henrietta, that's right, well that is what we will be doing today, now could you all go to page two hundred and twenty two please."

Everyone changes their page to two hundred and twenty two they begin writing down the date and the aims from the board. Henry and Daniel crack on with their work.

Teals POV

"Where do we go for English Shane?" "Right well It's a bit complicated to explain so just follow me." "OK!" Teal follows Shane out through the back door and to the spiral stair case, they then walk to the top floor and then the door on the left was Teal's classroom. "Well I gotta head to Art, I'll see you later." "OK, Bye." Shane walks out the door and heads to his Art class.

Teal walks into the classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late Miss, My buddy was showing me the way here." "That's fine, you must be the new student, Welcome to Metropolis High, please go sit next to Kersti in the 3rd row in the middle please." Teal walks over to Kersti's and Teal's desk and he sits down.

"Welcome everyone back to school, today we will be practicing our story writing skills. You can choose any genre and it must be detailed enough but not too long, well, that's all I would want you to do for this lesson, I'll hand out your brand new books for you. Once you have got them could you put your name set and teacher on the front please. My name is Miss Standberry. Miss Standberry is a old English teacher, she will be retireing in a few years, she is a grey fox and she wears black high heels a pink suit and black very posh trousers.

Rebecca's POV

"Hurry up Rebecca we're gonna be late for Dance class if we're not careful." "Who cares I hate dance." "What did you say!?" " That's right idiot I hate dance, got a problem?" "Woah, wwwoooah, you got some chops, no one has stood up to me like that before, anyways, either way let's get going." Stephanie for once actually smiled at Rebecca and not a cheeky smile either, Rebecca Smiled back, they headed to Dance class.

Once they arrived they lined up. " Stephanie, everyone may see you as a really nasty girl, but I just think you must of had a bad past or something, I would like to be your friend, a real friend, not just hanging out with you cuz your popular hanging around with you, cuz I want to be there for you." Stephanie begins to feel that her heart has just been touched. "Thank you Rebecca, I'm sorry, yes that is true, thank you, friend." Rebecca smiles warmly at Stephanie. "No problem, I can be really kind and really nasty, but I can usually tell if that person is actually trying to hurt me, or they just feel so bad inside they lose hope. Well don't worry I will always be by your side." Rebecca hugs Stephanie. Stephanie breaks the hug. "Thanks that really cheered me up." "Your welcome!"

Mrs Street arrives. Mrs Street is the only human teacher in the school. She is wearing pink and black joggers, a pink T shirt and blue and white striped trainers.

Everyone else arrives. "Hey Stephanie what you doing hanging with that brat over there?" Stephanie stands up for Rebecca. "She's not a brat! She's a friend a real friend, unlike you!" "Yeah yeah yeah, you have just turned lame is all, get e'm girls!" Daphne and her gang chase after the girls. Rebecca and Stephanie are running away from the girls, they find a dumpster and hide behind it. Daphne and her gang lose sight of the girls, and return back to dance class. "Hmph, cowards" The girls begin to laugh and get into there dance clothes.

"Whew they are gone, thanks for not leaving me Stephanie." "Your welcome, I won't leave a true friend like you, and go back to those scum bags." Stephanie and Rebecca begin laughing, then when the coast was clear Rebecca and Stephanie got out from behind the dumpsters and went to the reception. Once they arrived at reception, they talked to the receptionist, the lady understood, and let them sit this lesson out, she called for a councellor to help the two girls.

Daniel's POV

Daniel is speeding through his work, on the other side though, Henry is struggling a little.

Daniel Whispers "Hey Henry need some help?"

Henry blushes. "Yes please, sorry, I'm not too good at Maths."

"That's fine, amazingly I am very good at Maths, only subject I'm in to really, anyways." Daniel leans over to help Henry.

In Henry's mind... "He's so nice, ah, him leaning over me gives me a weird tingle of plesure... What is this feeling... Shoot, I'm not gay am I?" Henry snaps out of his thoughts.

"Aha, that's what's wrong then, well don't worry I'll help you."

"Thanks" Henry chuckles.

Daniel shows Henry what he needs to do and continues with his work.

Henry Pokes Daniel. "Thanks"

"Your welcome."

The lesson continues, Henry is feeling tingly all over.

Teals POV

In Teal's mind.. "What can I write... Hrmm, ahh!"

Kersti prods Teal. "Hey got a spare pencil I can borrow?

"Yeah I got one, make sure you give it back though"

"Calm down, It's only a pencil, but don't worry I'll give it back"

"OK, Urmm, thanks" Teal starts with his story. "The snowy pleasure."

Kiersti looks discreatly over his shoulder. In her mind. " Awwr, he's gay, how cuuute."

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes into more minutes until.

"Times up Students, now, I will pick a random person to read theirs out"

Teal apart from everyone else wanted to be picked, so he tried to look most anticipated.

Miss Standberry scans the room. "Ahh, how about our new student, I want to see what you have got. Please come up to the front for me."

"Thank you Miss" Teal heads to the front, bringing his story with him.

"When your ready Teal"

Teal clears his thought ..."OK, Now."

~It was a cold winter day, snow was falling and ice was forming on the lakes. It looked really magical, everyone was out playing in the snow except one person. This one person lived in a cottage, it was nice and toasty inside, but there lived a very unhappy soul. In this cottage lived a hedgehog, named Teal. He was very depressed, he had a secret which was rotting him from the inside. It was driving him crazy, he just wanted to tell this person he was in love with, but he was scared of rejection.

The cottage was an average sized cottage, very cozy, there was a wooden door with a beautiful crafted porch. Inside was a few rooms, the dining room, the living room, the Kitchen, and one master bedroom. Unlike most cottages this cottage only has one floor, but it is very cozy despite of this. The room which Teal is sitting in, is very lovely, a beautiful mantel above the fire, luxurious sofa's and recliners and very rounded walls giving it an even more cozier feel.

Teal on the other hand, was not as luxurious as his cottage. He was neat and tidy and whatnot, but despite of this, he felt a wreak inside. He wants to tell this person so much, but he just cant. He has blue eyes and aqua blue fur, a white mussel and spiked quills. He wears most the time, his blue jeans and his peace and good will T shirt. He wears sandy brown trainers and a golden watch on his left wrist.

Teal was sipping at his hot chocolate, he began to think. "Why don't I go outside and enjoy this snowy weather, maybe I could also catch my lover." With that he went to his door, he picked up his coat and his scarf. He opened the door and ventured outside.

As he hit the cold air, he began to feel a little bit better, the cold air was refreshing and it took his mind of his depression a little. The snow began to fall, it looked so lovely, it seemed it was just falling for him, it danced in the dull light of the day, glistening and shimmering as it fell down. Some of this snow fell on Teal's pink nose, that made him feel even more better. He continued on his walk, to his destination, the local town only a twenty minute walk away. He trudged along the path to the little town, the snow began to fall harder and harder, making it hard to walk. Teal after a long time of fighting against the blizzard approached the town, he saw a local cafe' open and decided to make a stop to wait for the blizzard to calm down. He walked to the cafe'. "Suzy's delight" He opened the cold door and ventured into the cozy atmosphere of the cafe'. A few people were there, a few he knew. Susan, the cafe's owner, the cook, and his crush, Daniel, and of course the staff and employees too.

Teal approached the counter. Teal began to wonder."I wonder what I should have today?"

"Hiya, and welcome to Suzy's delight, what can I get for you sonny?"

"Could I please have a medium chocolate milkshake with some cream and sprinkles please?"

"Coming right up sonny, please go sit down, and we're bring your order over."

"OK, Thank you very much." Teal heads to his seat, he sits down, surprised to see him, Daniel walks over and sits on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey Buddy! Great to see you"

Teal blushes. "Great to see you too, I missed you."

"Missed me, uh, It's only been one day, but thanks."

"Hehe" Yeah. Teal looks down.

"Hey now, no need to be sad."

"YES THERE IS! You would hate me if I told you why I am down."

"NO I WON'T, I'm your best friend, I would never hate you, you can tell me anything, you need to remember that."

"Fffine... But... If this scares you, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU..." Teal begins to tear up. "Urmmm... Uh, I... Fine. From the day I saw you, I felt something special, your eyes your voice your personality. It just made me feel so special so lovely. But now, it hurts because I could not tell you. But I'm telling you now. I like you more then a friend, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I LOVE YOU DANIEL!" Teal begins to cry, he stands up and tries to leave. Daniel rushes forward and pulls his arm.

"Teal, sit down, I need to tell you what I think, don't go, just stay, it might be what you want."

"OK." Teal sits down and looks at Daniel.

"Well. In the matter of fact, I too have wanted to say something to you. For years now, we have just been "Friends" But I want us to be more then that, your such a wonderful person, I HATE to see you unhappy, what I'm saying is. I LOVE YOU TOO TEAL, I hate to see you upset." Daniel smiles at Teal.

"Really... I mean really really?

"Of course I do silly, I LOVE YOU AND I WILL SCREAM IT TO THE HEAVENS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TEAL!"

Teal blushes. "I believe you, no need to scream it, I can feel it."

"Thanks."

Just then, the waiter brings them their drink.

"A large milkshake, with two straws, free of charge."

"Daniel, you planned this didn't you? THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Of course I did, a perfect first moment together eh?"

"Defiantly, I love you!"

The two continue slurping on their milkshake, enjoying every minute of it. The snow falls on this lovely day, but now a lot lighter almost like God was celebrating the moment. The snow continues to fall as we leave these two hedgehogs. THE END!~

Teal pauses and everyone begins to clap. Kiersti winks at Teal and she blows a big applauding whistle to him.

"Teal, that was lovely, is this story true?"

"Yes, I do have a crush on Daniel, and I admit."

"Awwr how cute, I hope you can tell him like in your story."

Teal sigh's. "I do too."

"OK, Well can you please go sit down, and I'll put a merit on the system for you"

"Thanks Miss." Teal go's back to his seat.

"Pssst. I loved your story, I hope I can help you tell Daniel, anything you want me to do?"

"Really? That's so sweet of you. I can't think of anything at the moment but, maybe another time."

"Sure, I owe you one, for that pencil. Here" Kersti hands back the pencil.

"You can keep it, just try and not lose it. Hahar."

"Thanks, I'll try my best."

"Students the bell will be going in 2 minutes, I'd advice you pack up now. Not to alarm you, but we're on Tornado watch, it is said to come in the next 3 hours, it may not hit us, but just be on your alert."

Everyone began packing their bags. Teal was a bit anxious, he was worried if the tornado will hit, he could see storm clouds gathering in the distance, he was really worried. The Bell rings and Teal waits for his buddy Shane to arrive.

Shane arrives and not a minute too soon. "Took you a long time eh?"

"Yeah sorry, I was just looking at those storm clouds over in the distance, I'm just trying to work out if we will get hit or not by a tornado."

"That's fine, yeah, they do look really menacing"

"OK, Well funny enough next on your timetable is Geography, I would not be surprised if you will be learning about Tornado's Hah!"

"Yeah, no biggie though, I find the weather really interesting."

"Good, being a fellow weather enthusiast my self, I am honored to hear that"

"Thanks, where too?"

"Huh? Oh right yeah, Geography is this way, follow me."

"OK!" Teal follows Shane to Geography. They go out of the English department and over to Geography. As they are walking they look at the clouds lingering over there.

"Oh, gosh... That cloud just all the sudden shot up, that gives me a bad feeling, I mean, look at those things!"

"Yeah... I'm starting to get scared."

The clouds lingering in the distance look very bleak, some of them seem to be rapidly moving, a few lighting strikes can be seen in the distance. The sky begins to get dull, as the overshooting clouds are blocking the sun light, from such a beautiful light to a horrible looking bleak sky.

Teal and Shane, turn around without looking back and head to Geography. They go up the stairs and on the 3rd floor they stop at the door to the left.

"Thanks Shane, this has helped alot, thanks."

"No problem, I got Chemistry now, so I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

Shane waves bye and leaves, worrying about the clouds gathering outside while going down the stairs.

Teal lines up and waits for the teacher, he spots Daniel, then all the sudden he gets a weird flush.

"Hey Daniel!" Teal waves and smiles at Daniel."

"Hey Buddy, I'm in your class. How you doing?"

"I'm not too good sorry, I'm just really worried about those clouds."

Daniel begins to feel bad, he wants to tell Teal the truth but, he just can't. "I'm sorry to hear that buddy, well, I'm sure nothing will come of it." Daniel says while trying to sound most convincing.

"OK, Thanks, at least your here though, a friend to cheer me up, thanks."

"It's alright, well.." Daniel is cut short.

"Hello Students, I'm your Geography teacher, Miss Gerhold. Please can you head into class, you may sit anywhere you like"

All the students head into class. The classroom is quite big, green walls, a huge whiteboard, 10 desks each are very long, five on each side of the classroom. And a big picture of the Earth at the back of the room with all of natures events going on in the world.

Daniel and Teal sit next to eachother on the 3rd desk on the right side of the room. Miss Gerhold hands out everyone's brand new books.

"Alright Class, today we will be watching a documentary on the F-five tornadoes in American History. You will be jotting down notes, so a nice easy start to our first topic of the year."

Miss Gerhold go's to the computer and picks up the DVD and pushes it into the slot, she then turns on the projector. "Now class, none of you talk while watching this, believe me you will find it interesting."

Everyone settles down while the DVD is playing. All the students jot down notes while watching the DVD. Seconds turn to minutes then an hour has passed. Just as they were getting to the last thirty minutes of the Documentary the Tornado alarms begin making their awful waning sound.

Everyone begins panicking.

"Students please try and be calm, please just follow me, we have many Tornado bunkers, so please follow me. DON'T PANIC! Panicking will make it worse, so please just follow me."

Everyone follows Miss Gerhold, down stairs. Teal and Daniel, instead of following the teacher, stare out of the window, seeing the forming Tornado only a few hundred yards away from them.

"Wow, it's came true." Teal begins to panic.

"Don't panic, I'm here, I'll protect you, I'm your friend after all."

"Yeah your right, well, we better get down into those Tornado bunkers."

"Yeah, quick, it could touch ground any minute."

The two rush downstairs they get to the door and just as they were gonna open it, the sky darkens even more and hail begins to fall.

"Shoot, we can't get to the bunkers, we need to find somewhere safe, the stair well! There are no windows there we will be safest there."

"OK, I'm really worried."

Teal and Daniel rush into the stair well, they close both doors and put their backs against the wall.

Meanwhile inside the bunkers... "Where's Daniel and Teal students have you seen them?"

They all shook their heads, Miss Gerhold, was beginning to get a bit uneasy. "Oh I really hope they are OK, I really do."

Back with Teal and Daniel... It begins to get very dark inside the stair well, the lights short out and you can hear the whirring of the Tornado. Seeming to get louder and louder, they realized that the Tornado was getting closer and closer, it was headed right for them. As the Tornado approaches the windows begin to start to crack, as it comes closer and closer the windows begin to shatter. The mighty shattering of the windows, really was an ear ache. As the Tornado approaches it's course it flings a piece of debris and it hits the door , it smashes through the door and heads straight for Teal.

"Move now!"

Teal moves out the way just in time, more debris flies in.

"We're not safe here, we need to go further down into the stair well."

Teal and Daniel rush to the 2nd floor stair well, there it seemed a bit calmer. Maybe too calm. They did not realize this, but the Tornado was right above them, it crashed through the other side of the school and is already eating it's way into this bit of the school.

Daniel begins to hear humming, he then hears the whistling of the Tornado, he realizes that It's heading right for them.

"We got no choice Teal, follow me we have to get out of here, we have no chance of survival in here."

"OK...OK!"

Daniel and Teal rush down the stairwell, Daniel reaches for Teal's hand, and grabs hold of it tight. They continue running down the stairwell, they approach the door and open it.

"We Gotta go now Teal, hold my hand, I'll protect you, out now OUT!"

Teal holds onto Daniels hand, Daniel looks left and right for some shelter, he notices a small wooden bridge, attached to the ground. He runs over to it and he places Teal in first. "Stay here, and stay down try and keep your body inside this thing, if we have any luck, it will pass over us. Because of the structure of this bridge, it should, stay put and we will be safe now get down and stay down!"

Teal does as Daniel says, Daniel gets in to and keeps watch.

"OK now, Try not to panic I'm here for you!"

"Daniel... I need to tell you something. If we don't make out of this alive, I just want you to know. We have only known eachother for a few hours, but I gotta tell you something. Your really really REALLY nice to me and I just want you to know I LOVE YOU!"

Daniel is stunned from this remark.

The Tornado is seconds away from them, the bridge begins to get very dusty from the dust the Tornado is picking up. Then out of the blue, everything turns pitch black. The Tornado is right above them.

Daniel begins to think. "You gotta tell him, you may never see each other ever again! TELL HIM, JUST TELL HIM!"

Daniel takes a deep breath and he says. "I love you Teal"

"What I can't hear you, this Tornado is very loud."

Daniel takes another deep breath and he screams at the top of his lungs. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TEAL, IF WE NEVER GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE, REMEMBER I LOVE YOU!"

Teal still couldn't hear him. The Tornado whirls along, getting louder and louder, it was seeming it was going to break the bridge.

The bridge begins to break of the strength of the wind. Daniel decides once more.

He cups his hands over his mouth and screams the loudest he could. "I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH TEAL! I LOVE Y-"

The Tornado whirls on and the two fall unconscious of all the dirt.

A few Hours later.

Daniel awakes, to find himself in a hospital. He rushes looking to either side for Teal.

"Teal are you here? TEAL!?"

A doctor approaches. He is wearing a smart white lab coat a stethoscope and all the other Doctor stuff they wear.

"Your friend, is in deep intensive care unit, he suffered from alot of dust getting into his lungs. He may not make it, but I can take you to say your last words."

Daniel immediately gets out of bed and follows the doctor to the intensive care unit. The doctor opens the door to where Teal is wearing an oxygen mask and a pulse machine on the left of him. Daniel rushes over to Teal.

"Teal, I'm sorry to see you like this."

Teal takes a breathe wheezing a little. "It's OK... What we're you trying to say earlier?"

"I was just trying to say... Something very important-"

Daniel is cut short once more.

Doctor one speaks. "We're losing him!"

Doctor 2 speaks. "His pulse is dropping, we need to do something fast."

Doctor 3 speaks. "We need someone to perform mouth to mouth"

Daniel shouts. "I'll do it!"

Daniel approaches Teal, he places his lips on his, and he begins pumping on his chest over and over again. "Com'on! Teal, please if you ca hear me, wake up wake up! Please... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!" Daniel continues pumping on his chest, over and over again. "Com'on don't leave me now" The pulse machine begins beeping intensely.

Doctors all say together. "We're losing him"

Daniel, continues. "Com'on Teal, come back to the world, come back to the hospital and most importantly COME BACK TO ME!"

The pulse machine continues beeping loudly and furiously. The sound would make you cry, it really was an upsetting sound. The doctors and Daniel, were doing all they could. Till... That awful moment. Teal's eyes begin to close and his breathing fades.

"NOOOO TEAL! NOOOO! I'm not losing you" Daniel tries once more this time with tears in his eyes. "Teal NO!" Daniel puts his lips to Teal's and begins once more pumping on his chest, stronger everytime. "Com'on Teal! Come back to us! TO ME!"

Daniel with tears in his eyes continues till.

"It's no use he's gone..."

"NO IT it it can't be..."

"We're sorry, only a miracle can help us."

Teal's inner self... "Where am I?" "Your in your mind, look at Daniel he is lost without you, see for yourself." "TEAL TEAL, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE, PLLLLLLLEASEEEEEE! COME BACK TO ME! I LOVE YOU, I DON'T EVER EVER WANT TO LOSE YOU, COMEBACK TO ME!" "It's your choice but you have got a great life ahead of yourself if you follow him." Teal begins to get a flashback. ~Teal, Out now! Com'on we gotta get away from this Tornado, I will protect you, just stay down stay!"~ The flash back ends. "HE LOVES ME, TAKE ME BACK PLEASE TAKE ME BACK, TO HIM, PLEEEASEEEEE!" Teal breaks from his self conscious.

The doctor stops Daniel crying. " I don't think he's gone, he's still here, I can feel his presence, look at the pulse machine!"

The pulse machine begins to beep and it slows down to the normal beeping it is when your not going into death.

Teal begins to cough, then he begins to open his eyes. He says the loudest he could. " I love you too Daniel"

Daniel looks at Teal he does not believe what he just heard.

Teal says again, a little louder this time. "I LOVE you Daniel!"

Daniel looks at Teal, he blinks and he see's Teal smiling at him. He lunges forward and hugs him. "BUDDY BUDDY YOUR ALIVE, TEAL YOUR ALIVE, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!"

Teal sits up. "I know you do, I do too, YAY Finally I finally finally have someone to look after me, Thank you buddy!"

"Your welcome."

Daniel gets under the covers with Teal. They both fall asleep in eachother's arms.

"We'll leave you here, have a nice sleep."

The doctors leave the room and leave Teal and Daniel to their sleep. They begin to snore in their peaceful slumber.

TBC!


End file.
